


bickering

by alligirl116



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I am sleepy, M/M, all dialog, hermione has one line, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligirl116/pseuds/alligirl116
Summary: How else would Harry and Draco celebrate their love? Bickering of course. I am sorry I need to sleep.





	bickering

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Its just as bad as my other stories!

"Scared, Potter?"

"You wish, Malfoy." 

"Actually, it is Potter-Malfoy to you."

"Not yet, it isn't"

"Well, I still prefer it to Malfoy."

"Me too."

"So are you going to become Harry Potter-Malfoy? Or stick with Potter."

"Easy, Potter-Malfoy."

"Good choice, Potter."

"You won't be able to call me Potter anymore."

"Okay, what do you prefer? Darling? Beautiful? Baby boy?"

"Shut it or it will stay Potter."

"You wound me!" 

"Are your vows really you two bickering or can we get on with the wedding?"

"I didn't butt in at your wedding Granger."

"Draco, be nice. Hermione, butt out. Lets move on."

"Do you, Harry Potter, take Draco Malfoy, to be your wedded Husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Draco Malfoy, take Harry Potter to be your wedded husband?"

"I guess- ouch- I do."

"I now pronouce you married, you may now kiss the groom."


End file.
